The Giver Chapter 24
by HerDefiantMajesty
Summary: The REAL final Chapter to The Giver. Created by, yours truly, HerDefiantMajesty.


Jonas slid down the icy slope, hoping that at the bottom that Gabriel would be okay. While sliding down Gabe yelled "Plane! Plane!" once again, however it was another bird. Jonas noticed though he saw the bird he pointed in a forward direction rather than upward. Jonas looked up into that direction and saw what he remembered as a Christmas tree. When they got to the bottom, Jonas had realized that they landed in town. It was full of people caroling and bright lights seemed to surround the area. At first it seemed that no one noticed them until he was picked up by a taxi. The Taxi Driver called his specific vehicle, a _free _taxi, in which required no money. The taxi driver then said, "Where are you from?", then Jonas replied "I am from The Community…it's a horrible place really." The driver asked, "I've heard that it's a place where they practice "Sameness", where no one can see color, have weather conditions or have a bike until they are Nine." Jonas replied, "I am what is called a Receiver of Memory, I hold the memories that the rest of the world out of the Community already knows. I pretty much now know most of the things that go on in the outside world due to the fact that the previous Receiver, who I call The Giver, gave me some of the memories that he had." "I see," said the driver. "I'd hate to ask this but what is it called when they make a "Release?" Jonas stared into the abyss for a couple seconds shocked that the world didn't know about that part of The Community. "A release in The Community is when they kill someone using a certain vaccine…when a Birthmother has twins, they weigh the twins and whichever twin weighs less is vaccinated and killed, then thrown into a trash bin." "That sounds like a horrible way to run The Community!", shouted the driver. "I thought the same," Jonas replied. "I think escaping The Community is the best thing I could have done. They were going to release baby Gabriel right here!," Jonas explained as he lifted the baby into the drivers mirror view. "Well I'm certainly glad that you got out of there. Say, what's your name son?" the driver responded. "Jonas, my name is Jonas. The baby's name is Gabriel, like I said before." The driver then asked, "Last name?" "No one in The Community had a last name, nor did anyone celebrate their date of birth." Jonas said. "That sounds ridiculous. Honestly, how did you deal with that?" Jonas then replied, "No one in The Community known about the celebration of their date of birth. Though, in Sameness, no one cared." The driver just gave a look as if he wasn't thrilled at all with the ideas hidden within The Community. Jonas looked out the vehicle window to realize that they arrived at a house with a lot of Christmas _decorations_. All three of them stepped out of the taxi and entered the house.

Jonas looked around only to see that there was quite a bit to the house. Decorations surrounded the house; there was a huge Christmas tree with a star on top, and people outside were celebrating. It was Christmas Eve. Christmas Eve was apparently the day directly before Christmas. This is when Jonas had come to the realization that they were in the month the world calls _December._ There were twelve months of each yeah and they were, _January, February, March, April, May, June, July, August, September, October, November, _and _December. _Each month had a Holliday and most of them were celebrated. Gabriel laughed at the silly red and white suits that people were dressed in. Apparently, they were dressed as Santa Claus, who everyone knew as someone to give gifts, however everyone knew this wasn't true. Jonas knew everything now. He didn't even see them as memories anymore, he simply seen them as the way life goes. It seemed that the taxi driver lived alone with no one else. He turned to Jonas suddenly, "So your home was in The Community?" he asked. Jonas replied, "Yes, sir. I was assigned to a family unit when I was born and ever since I've been living there." The man then said, "You and little Gabriel can stay here with me if you'd like to. It doesn't seem like you have anywhere to go anyway. Besides, living alone, it would be nice to celebrate Christmas one year with somebody. I even have an old Santa suit for Gabriel. I had it since I was three years old." Jonas thought for a minute and instantly trusted the man, for he didn't seem heartless at all. "I would like that sir, may I ask for your name?" "My name is Lawrence. I am happy to be of service, Sir Jonas and baby Gabriel." Lawrence responded. Gabriel smiled at all the lights surrounding the room and at the decorations on the trees. He was happy about leaving The Community. Jonas then remembered that he was starving, so the feeling came back. Then he asked, "I hope this isn't too much to ask for, but would you happen to have enough food to spare?" Lawrence replied, "You live here now, Jonas, go into the Kitchen and look inside of the freezer, there is plenty of food there that I can start cooking for you and the baby." Jonas then walked into the Kitchen, bringing Gabriel along inside of the basket to the bike he had been riding throughout his way to the town. He saw a lot of food that looked really appetizing and immediately grabbed the first thing that he saw. Gabriel smiled so much it seemed as if it was going to fall off of his face. Jonas handed the food to Lawrence and he shot a pleasurable smile at the two of them. "So you decided you wanted Spaghetti? Lawrence asked. "I just grabbed the first thing I seen we were so hungry, and it looks like it's going to be good when it's cooked!" Jonas said in excitement. "It certainly does, Jonas. Just add some Alfredo sauce to it, have a side of Italian bread and you are all set!" Lawrence replied. Jonas asked, "Where would you get a foreign food in the United States?" Lawrence laughed, "Jonas, you have a lot to learn. Trust me." Lawrence walked into the Kitchen as Jonas looked out of the window when Gabriel shouted, "Plane! Plane!" however this was an airplane probably heading towards another country or state. Jonas waited with Gabriel as Gabe smiled for he smelled the food cooking. Jonas was wondering how everyone back at The Community was doing. He worried about Lily, Ashton, Fiona, and The Giver especially, wondering what was to happen to them. He wondered if any of the memories he had received were out in The Community's public and if they had the memories that he had were in the hands of his friends and family too. He thought back to when he saw his father injected the small twin as they were "releasing" him. Even though he wanted to go back and help all his friends and his sister out of The Community, he knew that he couldn't. All that mattered right now was that Gabriel was safe and sound and out of danger. Jonas was proud of himself when he came to the realization that if it weren't for him, Gabriel would have been released. Gabriel fell asleep, probably knowing that this was a safe place and now that they were out of that horrid Community, they wouldn't have any more days of starvation nor anything more to worry about. He had a huge grin on his face while he slept soundly with _nothing_ to disturb him.

Lawrence called, "Food's ready!" waking up Gabriel and making Jonas excited. Jonas knew that this was finally it, food getting ready to be devoured by Gabe and himself. He picked up Gabriel and ran into the Kitchen making Gabriel happy and laugh like all babies do. Jonas came to the table, sat Gabriel in a high chair, sat himself down, and thanked Lawrence for the hospitality. Lawrence turned to the both of them, "Jonas I should probably tell you something." Alerting Jonas he responded, "What is it, Lawrence?" "The previous Receiver you told me about," Jonas looked puzzled, "What about him?" Lawrence continued picking up a picture of himself with some other character in the portrait, "Would this be him?" Jonas looking shocked responded. "My god! That's The Giver! You knew him?" Lawrence replied, "Receiver of Memory, Jonas, everything about The Giver you still don't know, I will tell you. I can even tell you that my closet brother was part of the same Community, and was released about 4 months ago. Receiver, please enjoy your meal first, we have plenty to talk about afterward." Jonas ate the rest of his meal, took Gabriel and went into an empty room with two chairs to discuss about The Giver's past and about the release of his brother.

**To be continued? Only _Gathering Blue_ will tell, for the _Messenger_ will end it all.**


End file.
